


Talented Fingers

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's been practicing for his art exam but there's one thing that he hates drawing - teeth. And Marcus is their model...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented Fingers

Dany was tired and cranky, he'd been up all night practicing techniques so that he was prepared for his exam. It was his last chance to prove that he deserved to keep his scholarship. He'd tried so hard this year, got better grades than a lot of his fellow students, but it never seemed to be enough.

He sat his can of Red Bull down on the little table where his pencils and brushes were scattered around. It had been agonising choosing which paint colours that he wanted to bring, and in the end he'd brought all of them, which was only going to fritter away his time.

The model was blond and well built, strong jawline and cheekbones which were easy to capture, and then he smiled.

_I hate drawing teeth, and those teeth are just ridiculous._

Dany wanted to just sit and cry, but he knew that it wouldn't achieve anything. He took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on everything else. He would do the mouth last so that he wouldn't waste time on it, and there was always the option of drawing him with his mouth closed.

Two hours into the exam he was sure that it was going to be alright, that he could do this, and then he tried to paint the teeth. There were so many shadows from where they overlapped, and Dany could feel the rage building inside him.

By the end of the exam he was gripping his brush with such force that his knuckles were white. He just had to get out of the studio, the smell of paint was overwhelming and he felt dizzy from the heat of being indoors.

Dany stuffed his things into his bag, and stormed out into the fresh air, the cool breeze and the smell of grass calming him. He sat on the edge of the low wall that separated the path from the garden, and went to take a sip of his water when he realised that he must have left the lid off one of his paints, which had gone everywhere.

It was the final straw, and he slumped to the ground, fingers covered in paint.

"Are you okay?" The voice was soft and caring, but when he looked up he saw _him_.

"No. I have paint all over everything and I'm sure that I've failed my exam because your teeth are so hard to draw!" Dany took a deep breath but it wasn't helping, and when _he_ spoke, he saw red again.

"Do you think your teeth would be easy to draw?"

Dany felt tears run down his face, and the model rushed in to hug him, holding him tight while whispering how sorry he was.

"Come on," the model said, helping Dany to his feet, "My place is just across the pond."

Dany walked over the bridge, the swans and ducks milling around in the hope of food, and the model led him into one of the blocks and up to his room.

It was almost identical to Dany's room, he was sure that all the rooms on campus were the same although his had a lot less sports gear hanging around. And then he saw something familiar.

"Are you an ice hockey fan?" Dany said, pointing to the stick in the corner of the room.

"Yes, and I play for the team here." The model patted the bed and Dany sat next to him, there wasn't really anywhere else to sit in the rooms and the desk chair was the least comfortable thing in the world to sit on for any period of time.

Dany relaxed and the model wrapped his arm around him. Why was this stranger being so nice to him? Why was he still a stranger?

"I'm Dany."

"Marcus."

"What do you study?" Dany asked, as Marcus started to rub his shoulder, and Dany let out a little moan, he'd been so tense lately that it felt like his muscles would tear.

"Sport science." Marcus' fingers kneaded at Dany's shoulders and he had to compress his lips just to keep quiet. "I could give you a massage, if you want. It would be good practice for my physio exam."

Dany nodded, he wasn't sure that he deserved to be treated this well, but he wasn't going to say no. He was glad Marcus had said it would be experience for him, as it made him feel less guilty about accepting his offer.

Marcus put a sheet down over the bed, and he unfolded something that looked like a coffee table but it had a hole for him to rest his head. "I'll stand in the corner while you get undressed." He handed Dany a towel and Dany blushed at the thought of being naked around him, but from the way that Marcus had rubbed his shoulders, he was sure that he wanted more.

Dany shuffled out of his clothes, leaving them in a neat pile on the chair before lying out with the towel covering his bum. He'd thought about leaving his boxers on, but he was sure that Marcus playing with the elastic of his boxers would put him on a one way trip to embarrassment.

"I'm ready." Dany listened to each sound as Marcus squirted out the massage oil and it sent his senses into overdrive.

The first touch of Marcus' hands was so warm, and he let out a little moan before apologising, glad that Marcus couldn't see him blush.

"You don't have to stay quiet, I don't mind." Marcus pressed on knot in Dany's shoulder blade and he let out a curse in Russian before taking a deep breath.

Marcus' hands were so skilful and time seemed to slow as Dany felt the tension leave his body. He had been stressed for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to be relaxed. Dany was whimpering as Marcus worked his way down his back and when he reached the small of his back Dany realised that he was painfully hard, and it was rubbing against the thick cotton sheet in a pleasing way.

The force that Marcus was putting in had Dany's lithe body moving and as Marcus trailed his fingers over his bum on his way down to his thighs, Dany squirmed so that he could take the pressure off his erection.

"Are you okay? I can be gentler?" Marcus' voice was so soft and Dany felt guilty for making this nice gesture strange.

"It's fine." Dany tried to lie out but it was too awkward with his hard on. The next touch of Marcus' hands had him moaning out loud and Marcus tried to rearrange him so that he was more comfy. That was when his hand brushed against Dany's leaking cock and Marcus bent down to talk to him. His heart rate shot up but then he saw the smile on Marcus' face and it only made him more adorable.

"You could have said if you wanted that type of massage," Marcus said with a laugh, and Dany felt himself relax. "You're cute," he said with a shrug, "I've been eyeing you up since the exam."

Dany couldn't believe that someone would pick him out of a class of fifty, or that he thought he was interesting enough to warrant all this attention, but he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Marcus pressed a kiss to the back of Dany's neck and he whispered, "I'll make you feel so good."

The way that Marcus' fingers worked on his lower back, trailing them over his hole before going back to work, had Dany on the brink of orgasm and he arched his back up, unable to wait any longer.

There was the sound of more massage oil being squirted out and Dany let out a little sigh, spreading his legs wide as he waited for Marcus' talented fingers to massage that spot, the one that would give him the most spectacular release.

Dany found himself gripping at the sheets and Marcus kissed the back of his hand, whispering for him to relax as he slid inside him. The shock of it subsided to pleasure and Marcus hadn't even started moving it yet. He circled it gently, avoiding that spot as Dany gasped and moaned, arching his back to try and get Marcus to move quicker, but he only held his hip with his free hand before continuing with the teasing pace.

The first brush against his prostate had him cursing in Russian and he could hear Marcus smile as he settled back into the slow pace, teasing him open so that he could slide a second finger in. It was a nice stretch and he nudged against that spot, causing Dany to scream out in pleasure.

"Oh god, more."

Marcus fell into a nice rhythm and Dany could feel his orgasm getting closer as his muscles tensed in anticipation. He came with a choked gasp, so quiet in contrast to all of his pleading and begging as he shuddered around Marcus' fingers, prolonging his orgasm and making a mess all over the blanket.

Dany had the biggest smile on his face, and he felt limp and sated, like he was a puddle of human, which wasn't that far from the truth right now. "Thank you." His voice sounded small and distant, but he was so calm and content that he had to let Marcus know.

But Marcus wasn't done yet, Dany felt another finger slide inside him, he was still sensitive and it sent a ripple of pleasure through him. He was on the brink of another orgasm and it was so overwhelming that he felt tears well up in his eyes, the pleasure bordering on pain but it was everything that he wanted, that he needed, and he felt Marcus' spare hand reach round for his cock, spreading the slick everywhere as he teased the tip with his thumb.

The feeling of Marcus wrapped around him at the same time he was inside him was so satisfying that he came with a jolt, clenching around him as he saw white spots in his vision. Dany gripped at the sheets, not caring about how much noise he was making as he let out pained moans, each aftershock made him feel more tender than the last and he collapsed on to the bed, squishing Marcus' arm.

Dany was gasping and limp, he felt like he'd run miles and his ass felt worn in a most pleasing way.

"Fuck, you're amazing."

Marcus leant in for a kiss as he slid his fingers out, holding Dany tight as he gasped at the loss.

"Feel more relaxed?"

Dany could only nod in agreement, reaching out to drag Marcus back in for another kiss, this one soft and gentle and Dany felt so completely loved.

That night once the sheets were clean they curled up in each other's arms, Dany still fuzzy from it all and he slept better than he had in weeks.

Two weeks later they got their results, all the exam stress had got them straight A's, and a boyfriend that would one day be their husband.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
